metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Johnny Sasaki
Johnny from Snake Eater Isn't Johnny from Snake Eater Sasaki's father, as opposed to his grandfather? Wouldn't he be too young to be two generations down? I may be being stupid. Andre666 19:46, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :In MGS3, Johnny said his father's name was Johnny as well. So Johnny from MGS1 and MGS4's father is named Johnny, who's father is also named Johnny. They're all Johnnys and they all have the same last name. "All the first-born sons in my family are called Johnny. My dad's a Johnny, and my son's son will probably be a Johnny, too."--Richard 21:11, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah but MGS3 Johnny would surely be the middle one in that line, i.e. Johnny > MGS3 Johnny > MGS/4 Johnny. 1964 = MGS3 Johnny, new born son would be 40 by MGS1, no? It would fit better if MGS3 was the grandfather, but I just don't see how; there is no concrete proof. Andre666 08:11, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::I thought this page said "Johnny's Father/Grandfather", but someone must have changed it or something. I'll change it back. --Fantomas 10:03, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Cool. That's probably the best idea seeing as it wasn't confirmed, cheers. Andre666 10:09, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :It's impossible for Johnny Saskai (MGS3) to be Johnny Saskai (MGS1/4)'s father. That would make Johnny 50 years old AT THE VERY LEAST. Johnny in MGS1/4 is just not that old. Johnny in MGS3's son has been born as of 1964, so in 2014 this son will be 50 years old at the very least. So.... the only logical explanation is that this man in 1964 is Johnny's grandfather. AlexF 03:25, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree bro, so i hope you don't mind if i changed it to just Johnny's grandfather on the trivia. BigBØss 2:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Requested Split Regardless of how similar Johnny and his granfather are, the fact remains that they are still two different characters and should be treated as such. It'd be one thing if this was Wikipedia, where fictional characters had to have a certain amount of notability to warrant them having their own article, but this is a Wiki dedicated to just the Metal Gear series. With this in mind, I really see no reason not to make a seperate article for Johnny's grandfather. –Nahald 20:22, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :While you are right, there just isn't enough Info on Johnny's grandfather to warrant his own article. It's so much easier to have them both on one page like this. --Fantomas 22:02, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well compared to the amount of information available on some of the other characters who have their own articles, I would say that there is decent amount of information on Johnny's grandfather to warrant his own article. Besides, it's confusing to have an article for two different characters. I mean should Johnny's infobox speak for both characters? Should we put Russian AND American under his nationality? Should we add GRU to the list of Johnny's affiliations? It would get pretty confusing if we did that, but at the same time, we can't just leave out this info just because of that. Because of this, I think the best solution would be to simply give Johnny's grandfather his own article. –Nahald 04:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::I agree, but I don't think there is enough information. It would be kind of pointless. Perhaps we should just add a section in this article, giving that section its own infobox? -Chaos91 20:41, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I suppose that would work, although it could make the article seem a bit "cluttered." –Nahald 23:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Trivia I changed the 'akiba' in '"Akiba" is Japanese slang similar in meaning to "otaku."' to 'Akibakei' because that's the actual slang, Akiba is just slang for Akihabara. In the trivia section it is said that it appears hes attracted to mei ling, due to a cutscene in GotP. Can someone cite this? I can't remember it. The Man In The Black Cape 19:30, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I think its during Act 5's briefing, he tries to grab Mei Ling's buttocks.--Richardtalk 20:35, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's in Act 5's briefing. --Fantomas 23:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::That was pretty funny, with Meryl's reaction to it and all... Ghost Leader 16:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) : not really attraction just, kinda 'O.o must..touch' Zachariah Zuan 16:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Unbelievable Now I do realize that the MGS story is so complex that few can even hope to comprehend it, but how in the world does this guy take part in two, count them, two insurrections against the United States without at least going to prison for the rest of his life (execution would be most likely), much less actually remain in the US Army? Ghost Leader 16:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :If I had to guess, I'd assume that he was set free by the Gurlukovich Mercs due to Ocelot's links, then assumed a different name for himself ('cause in the Big Shell when he runs into Emma, that might've been the real reason he was hesitant to tell her his name). I suppose when Arsenal Gear landed on Federal Hall in New York, he managed to put his special forces skills to use, escape and blend in with the population like Vamp did. After all, it shouldn't have been to hard since he was American. Also, no one really refers to him by his real name until he tells Meryl to "...call him Johnny." So I'm guessing he manged to sneak back into the Army under a new identity and go through SF training again, THEN join RAT PT 01 after realizing Meryl was in it. One could guess that his peers thought he was exagerating when he said he was "a ten year vet." when he held up Old Snake in the Middle East. Other than that, your guess is as good as mine. ::Didn't the novelization for MGS imply that Johnny Sasaki was brainwashed by the Sons of Big Boss? If so, that might explain why he ended up in essence "getting away with it" during the Shadow Moses Revolt. I also heard that, at least in the original script for MGS2, he was supposed to take Ames places when his pacemaker shut down and had Ames' position of being a Patriots spy. Weedle McHairybug 21:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I remember something about Campbell having Johnny assigned to Rat Patrol Team 01. Don't quote me on that, I think I might be mixed up with something else --Clon3Troop3r 02:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The Next Snake? SPOILER Alert: Maybe I'm alone on this one, but when Johnny took off his mask in MGS4, did anyone else gasp at the resemblance to a young Snake? One of Big Boss's names is "John" as well. "All the first-born sons in my family are called Johnny. My dad's a Johnny, and my son's son will probably be a Johnny, too." Could Johnny Sasaki be the next Snake? I know, the crap jokes are a bit much, but if they're able to turn Raiden from a whiny recruit into the badass he is in MGS4 and hopefully will be in Metal Gear Solid: Rising, maybe they can spruce Akiba up as well. You heard it here first!--WhitefireNeo 06:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :You suggesting they completely forget all of Johnny's character development and then turn him into a clone of another character in order to make him a "bad-ass" despite the fact that his character doesn't need fixing in anyway, it would be simply to please moron fans who don't have an open mind, just like they did to Raiden? No thanks. --Fantomas 10:48, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Raiden is still about as bad-ass as a wimpy flea in my eyes, always has been and always will be. As far as Akiba, I am glad he played a more serious role in MGS4, but I can't really see him heading up his own MGS game. Ghost Leader :::What is your reasoning for thinking Raiden is a "wimpy flea", out of curiosity? --Fantomas 16:07, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, maybe "wimpy flea" was a bit of an exaggeration, but I just never liked him from the beginning. Right off the bat, he struck me as a whiny little kid who complained when things didn't go his way or someone didn't tell him something. And even him getting the cyborg ninja treatment and "saving" Snake in MGS4 didn't do enough to endear him to me. No disrespect intended toward Raiden fans, of course. Ghost Leader :::::I agree somewhat, i think his likeness to solid snake is obvious towards the end of MSG4. Say at his own wedding, his hair, facial hair, face, etc are very like that of solid snake. The only thing is that he is blonde, but as far as i can tell that even gets more dark as the game goes on, and just as i saw more and more resemblance to solid. I'm not saying it's another big boss clone, if there's a link then it could be anything; big boss clone, solid snake clone, literal blood relative of snake, etc etc. Lynchy010 21:12, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Uh...aren't you guys forgeting that he was a Genome Soldier in MGS1? Liquid clearly stated that the Genome soldiers were his and Snake's genetically enhanced brethren. So I'm guessing that's the connection. :::::::Actually, he's afraid of needles, so I wouldn't be suprised if he dodged the injection of soldier genes, as he did with the nanomachines. --Bluerock 21:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Not to mention that his grandfather shared similar facial features with him, implying that it was more familial ties than a result of genetic engineering, if any. Weedle McHairybug 01:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Kill Johnny in MGS1 I think it should be added that there is a way to kill Johnny after the torture sequence. :Wish we could, but thanks to a certain editor who tried to claim the novel wasn't canon and causing an edit war, we can't edit it until the article is unlocked. Weedle McHairybug 00:23, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Fantomas just unlocked the page. Feel free to add the info.--Jeffrey77 17:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::How can you kill him, by the way? Grenades/C4? I never tried it before. --Bluerock 18:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Snap his neck. --Fantomas 18:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Dude, it's easy. All you have to do is grab him and and break his neck when he enters the cell after Ocelot tortures you. That's what I did when I played the game a few times. Then I found out that killing him is not canon, as he shows up alive in Sons of Liberty and Guns of The Patriots. -- 18:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Really? I thought he just fell unconscious regardless of what you did (either that or run back to the bathroom). Oh well, will have to try it next time and create a time paradox, lol. --Bluerock 18:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Snake Resemblence he looks abit like the young snake, facially and his bone structure Zachariah Zuan 22:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) What is it with Old Snake and Johnny in MGS4? Johnny and Old Snake obviously know each other from MGS1 and MGS2 by the time Old Snake meets up with Rat Patrol Team 01, and Johnny saves Snake's ass the first time Liquid uses Guns of the Patriots in the Middle East. So why is it that there is only one single line of dialogue between the two of them? And that's when they talk a bit when they meet in Advent Palace, but that's about the only conversation between them. Why is it that they don't have a conversation along the lines of, "Hey man, remember back at Shadow Moses when...?". And why is it that Meryl introduces Snake to Johnny as if Snake and Johnny had never met before their encounter in the Advent Palace? This doesn't seem to make a lot of sense. --Clon3Troop3r 03:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC)n between the two of them. Johnny didn't stop and go, "By the way, my name is Johnny Sasaki, what's your name?", and it wouldn't matter if he did anyway because Meryl introduces him as Akiba. Plus, nine years pass when they finally meet again in the Middle East. I doubt Snake even remembers him. Add onto that the fact that he's wearing a mask. --Fantomas 13:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Johnny Sasaki Sr. being executed by Volgin Can someone source this? I know the article claimed EVA told him, but I reviewed the CODEC script on GameFAQs, and I didn't see it anywhere. If someone has enough time on their hands, can someone explain where the conversation happened, not to mention if it even happened? Also, if it does exist, can someone post the script of that conversation in full? Thanks. Weedle McHairybug 20:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :It's the first I've heard of it, I'm sure someone would have found this by now if it even existed. Should be removed until a reference/quote is given. --Bluerock 21:38, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I do know that if you choose to call EVA while in prison, she'll say that if anything happened to Snake(In other words, if he died), Volgin would have him executed. But EVA never mentioned him being killed after Snake escaped. Then again, I could be wrong. But I do try to unlock many optional conversations when I play the Metal Gear games. -- 21:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :So, I guess Sasaki Sr's fate is still uncertain then. Thanks for clearing that up. --Bluerock 22:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Whatever Peter. -- 22:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :: :P --Bluerock 22:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::To be honest, I think he survived. If his grandson could survive the Big Shell sinking, Arsenal Gear crashing into Wall Street and falling into the ocean after missing Outer Haven, escaping Grozny Grad before it got nuked is a piece of cake. -- 22:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Jr didn't need those soldier genes and nanomachine injections after all :) --Bluerock 22:16, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I guess it's settled, then. We shouldn't say he was executed by Volgin for (unintentionally or not) allowing Snake to escape from Groznyj Grad. I'd guess he might have hitched a truck (it was implied in one of EVA's radio calls that trucks come in and out of Groznyj Grad, although I wonder what that gray truck was that parked over the manhole cover.). BTW, speaking of unidentifiable trucks, Bluerock, I asked you about the trucks in Portable Ops, but I haven't really heard anything yet as to what they are. Just FYI. Weedle McHairybug 22:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, you did post this on the trivia section. "During Operation Peace Walker, one of the soldiers that Big Boss recruits mentions that he "has a friend named Johnny" presumably referring to Johnny Sr." :Yeah, I did, after I saw that info on the easter egg section of Peace Walker. Weedle McHairybug 23:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Johnny's Weapons How can Johnny use his weapons if he lacks nanomachines, and also why does he not fire his weapon at Liquid on the ship during the ending Act 3 cutscene? :He must have guns that aren't controlled by SOP, possibly from a gun launderer like Drebin. Also, he seemed to be having a bout of stomach pains during that scene, as he is briefly shown sitting on the floor in pain, when the gunboats are surrounding Liquid. --Bluerock 18:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Twin Snakes Does he look similar to his MGS4 appearance? Or is it just a generic face that could look like anyone's? An image would be useful. --18:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC)